


harapanmu, harapanku

by homurashunkin



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Cinta mereka; bersemi di musim gugur dan terbakar habis di musim dingin.





	harapanmu, harapanku

**Author's Note:**

> Silahkan mendengar lagu weight of the world ketika membaca ini, saya baru ngefans lagunya maapkeun /\ dan saya suka sekali ngedit pake suara Iroha untuk lagu ini eheheh :^^^^^^

**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

**Inaho x Slaine**

**BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

**AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

**Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

 

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Tangan kekar diraih dan digenggam erat; enggan melepaskan meski ini adalah mimpi sekali pun. Tidak hanya tangannya yang terasa dingin, tatapannya pun demikian. Dingin sekali.

"Kita sudah berakhir, apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

Begitu pula jawabannya.

_Apalagi, katanya?_

* * *

 

Berakhir di ranjang bersama orang yang tidak kau kenal sebelumnya tidak begitu buruk, cukup dinikmati sebagai pelepas rasa stres. Kelelahan, keduanya hanya bisa saling berpelukan; menghangatkan badan.

"Kau manis." —tipikal rayuan pria di seluruh dunia. Memuja pasangannya agar merasa bahagia. Sejujurnya, itu cukup wajar untuk dilakukan. Bahu submisif sedikit digigit sebagai penegasan tanda pemilik.

"Kau berat, Inaho." aku pihak berambut pirang pucat.

"Lebih berat lagi cintaku padamu."

Laki-laki tanpa gombalan itu bagai sayur tanpa garam, akui saja.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Keduanya adalah rekan satu kantor di tempat yang sama. Pulang pergi bersama setiap hari. Tidak ada yang ingat bagaimana hubungan ini dimulai, yang mereka ingat adalah mereka bertemu di salah satu bar untuk minum pada penghujung musim gugur dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama tanpa sengaja. Tidak pernah ada pernyataan cinta barang sekali. Gombalan sih banyak—dan seks. Mereka hanya saling memenuhi kebutuhan biologis masing-masing, tanpa adanya penolakan dari salah satu pihak.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Aku akan dijodohkan."

Sebaris kalimat itu mampu membuat respirasi seseorang terhenti sesaat. Bola matanya menatap tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?"

Senyum lirih terpatri. Ia melirik ke arah lain; sama tidak relanya. Terlihat dari bagaimana kerutan halus muncul di dahinya, serta kepalan tangan yang amat erat hingga nampak uratnya.

"Kita ini bukan kekasih, tahu?"

Kenyataan itu diungkit. Dan memang benar adanya. Tidak ada pihak yang melakukan konfesi cinta. Hubungan ini hanya seperti angin lalu dan tidak bersifat mengikat. Mereka sama-sama tak punya hak. Dari awal, mungkin simbiosis mutualisme ini saja sudah salah.

_Dan, tidak ada penolakan._

* * *

 

Televisi dibiarkan menyala, warta-warta ditayangkan silih berganti. Remote sudah hancur berkeping karena tadi diinjak. Menghibur dirinya sendiri setelah putus hubungan itu (apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai sebuah hubungan?) tidak begitu efektif. Seminggu ini ia hanya diam dan merenungi nasib. Hatinya memberontak, tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan di hari esok.

Dan setelah semuanya berakhir, barulah ia menyadarinya. Pemuda yang sering ia tiduri itu sudah bagai udara di sekitarnya. Ia membutuhkannya untuk berada di sisinya. Ia memerlukannya setiap hari—kita tidak membahas tubuh di sini. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya; kenapa?

Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Ia mengundurkan diri seminggu lalu, apa kau tidak tahu, Kaizuka? Kukira kalian teman dekat."

Inaho baru kembali dari cuti pribadinya selama seminggu (untuk galau?) dan mendapat kabar tak menyenangkan. Slaine—pihak yang ingin ia ajak bicara— justru telah resign dari kantor ini. Inaho tidak tahu ia bekerja sebagai apa selepas keluar dari sini, namun ia mendapat alamat baru Slaine dari Klancain, atasan mereka; yang berbincang sebentar dengannya tadi.

"Kupikir memang aneh dia tiba-tiba resign. Semoga itu cukup membantu, Kaizuka."

Inaho mengangguk. Ia tidak akan diam saja kali ini. Ia akan memperjelas segala-galanya. Ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan penyesalan di sisa hidupnya.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Musim dingin masih belum usai.

Inaho memastikan alamat yang ditujunya sudah benar dengan bertanya kepada warga sekitar di teritori tersebut. Menurut pengakuan mereka, memang ada orang baru di daerah ini. Inaho menemukan rumahnya dengan cepat; bercat biru dengan aneka bunga menghiasi halaman depan. Inaho sedikit ragu, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk reuni dengan Slaine; orang yang ia cari-cari setiap hari tanpa henti.

Slaine ingin menutup pintu segera, begitu mengetahui siapa yang bertamu. Inaho tidak ambil pusing dan langsung mencegahnya agar tak kabur darinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Tangan kekar diraih dan digenggam erat; enggan melepaskan meski ini adalah mimpi sekali pun. Tidak hanya tangannya yang terasa dingin, tatapannya pun demikian. Dingin sekali.

"Kita sudah berakhir, apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

Begitu pula jawabannya.

_Apalagi, katanya?_

"Begini, Slaine, aku—"

"Slaine, siapa di luar?" suara seorang wanita menyahut dari dalam.

"Ha-hanya teman, aku akan berbicara sebentar."

"Ajaklah masuk dulu kalau begitu."

Inaho tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, helai rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan sedikit panjang. Ia tersenyum ramah saat melihat Inaho.

"Tuan, maukah anda mampir sebentar? Kami punya teh hijau yang enak hari ini."

Slaine menyela. "Lemrina, dia akan segera pulang. Aku keluar sebentar."

Yang disebut Lemrina hanya menunjukkan raut terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kembali. "Baiklah, kapan-kapan Tuan boleh mampir ke sini. Aku permisi."

Slaine segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan membawa Inaho keluar. Di pekarangan, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?"

"Untuk memperjelas sesuatu."

"Dan, apa itu—?"

"Aku sadar ternyata selama ini aku menyukaimu. Bisakah kita saling berbaikan dan memulai dari awal sebagai sepasang kekasih yang benar?"

Inaho tulus ketika mengucapkannya. Slaine tahu benar hal itu. Alisnya sedikit ke bawah, dan matanya penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tapi, Slaine sudah memutuskan bahwa semua di antara mereka telah berakhir.

"Slaine ... kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku membuatmu marah? Maaf."

_Lihat, dia bahkan berapologi untuk kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan._

Slaine tidak tahu mengapa batinnya berkecamuk. Ada perasaan senang saat mengetahui isi hati Inaho yang sesungguhnya, namun ia tahu bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali bersama pria itu.

"Begini, Inaho—aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Lemrina. Dia istriku sekarang."

Hembusan angin meniup helai-helai keduanya. Daun-daun yang gugur di tanah pun ikut tergerak. Langit terlihat kelabu akibat faktor musim. Salju-salju tidak turun dengan deras, mirip bak kisah negeri dongeng; begitu indah bertebaran sejauh mata memandang.

Indah dan dingin, begitu dingin.

_( Betapa indah cinta yang tak tergapai, bukan? )_

Seperti hubungan keduanya, kenyataan yang menampar mereka. Cinta mereka; bersemi di musim gugur dan terbakar habis di musim dingin. Bahkan sebelum keduanya menyadari hal yang paling penting.

"O-oh, begitu, selamat."

Inaho terlihat kikuk, seperti bukan dirinya yang dikenal Slaine selama ini. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuk tanpa alasan pasti, dan mengucapkan sederet maaf. Slaine hanya mendengarkan, meski air matanya masih berjatuhan.

"Kalau minum bersama, apa kau masih mau?"

Inaho tidak ingin berhenti berharap. Ia tahu Slaine menginginkannya, ia sangat tahu. Tidak sulit untuk membaca ekspresinya, dan sepertinya Slaine juga tidak ingin benar-benar terpisah darinya. Ia ingin tetap berhubungan dengan Slaine meski itu hanya sebatas teman. Inaho merasa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak bisa mengusik kehidupan rumah tangga seseorang hanya demi egonya.

"Besok kami akan berangkat ke Kanada. Aku kira, kita akan jarang bertemu nantinya."

Slaine tidak berbohong. Ayah Lemrina memintanya untuk tinggal di sana bersama keluarga besarnya. Slaine tidak bisa menolak dengan mudah. Keluarga mereka sudah menjodohkan ia dan Lemrina sejak lama, sebelum Slaine bertemu Inaho di penghujung musim gugur setahun lalu dan bekerja di kantor yang sama. 

Lalu keduanya saling berpikir dalam diam; _tidak adakah yang namanya mesin waktu di dunia ini?_

"Aku akan mengirim pesan padamu. Nomormu masih sama, kan?"

Slaine mengembuskan nafas, "Masih, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

Inaho lalu berpamitan pergi, tidak enak mengganggu Slaine lama-lama. Slaine sudah menolaknya, dan benar katanya tadi; apalagi yang ia harapkan?

Inaho tidak tahu Slaine menatapnya penuh kesedihan dan duka. Begitu lara ketika melihat punggungnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar semakin jauh, dan ia menghilang di antara embusan salju. Salju yang dingin mengenai kepalanya, menumpuk sedikit demi sedikit.

Terasa begitu berat.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> HBD Slaine Troyard (11/1) maaf cuma bisa ngasih ini


End file.
